All Hallows Eve
by Lar-lar
Summary: Maybe he could not laugh, but he had a feeling that he probably would not ‘get himself killed’, not if Craig was there. Craig/Tweek friendship fic, FOR NOW. Rated for language.


**All Hallows eve by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author's notes; **I tried and tried and TRIED to come up with something original to write for Halloween, and this was the best I could do. IT SUCKS, I APOLOGIZE AND I MAY ADD MORE LATER. We'll see. But yeah, as you may have gathered, in my little time-line? Ruby's birthday is on Halloween XD It started as a joke on my RP Craig's part with the whole ALL little sister's are evil creatures and I have proof 'cos mine was born on Halloween and it just kinda stuck ^^; I DID look into the licensing laws in Colorado for the motorcycle thing, but it was late and I got confused between all the different kinds of licences you guys have and O_O So yeah, I'm not sure if sixteen is right or not, but yeah, Craig's just turned sixteen - sorry if I messed up. It's very rushed but I hope you like.

ALSO! I took a break after writing this to have a cup of tea and I managed to smack my much-needed right hand and bruise in horribly ;_; So this spell/grammar check is brought to you entirely left-handed and in a LOT of pain!

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

xox

'_Best friends.'_

That had been the emotional blackmail Craig Tucker had used to get him to go along with this... Craziness. Still, Tweek Tweak could not help but think that it was at least a little his own fault for _letting_ the other blackmail him quite so easily...

Whoever's fault the whole thing was, Tweek found himself making his way towards the Tucker house to help out with Ruby's birthday party. It could have been worse, he supposed, if he was helping Craig watch a bunch of eleven and twelve year olds, then he could be no-where even remotely near anything to do with Halloween.

He smiled slightly, that was a good thing.

It was a _great_ thing, actually. If there was one holiday the blonde hated, it was Halloween. Not a single thing about it made him feel good enough to participate in – not the costumes, not the horror factor and not even the candy. He was quite happy to stick with coffee, thanks.

This was probably why it had not taken much for Craig to convince him to help. The dark-haired teen LOVED the holiday and had not sounded particularly happy about having to miss out this year and... Well, as he had pointed out, they WERE best friends.

It was not until Tweek turned down the path to Craig's house that he first realized something was very wrong; A big, orange and black sign hung from the Tucker's door inviting anyone who cared to read it a 'Happy Halloween!'

_That was an odd sort of thing to put up when you were planning a birthday party..._

Tweek tracked his eyes back to look at the Tucker's mailbox – he had noticed balloons tied to it before, but he had not noticed that they too were orange black, same as the sign.

_Halloween colours._

Tweek was starting to feel a little nervous...

He rang the doorbell and waited, eyes flitting all around himself as he hugged the bag he was carrying to his chest anxiously, turning back only when he heard the door open and uttering a brief yelp at who or what had answered.

"C-Craig...?" He asked, hoping against hope that the thing in the mask WAS in fact his best friend and not some kind of flesh-eating monster who had tricked its way into the house and then eaten its way through the family who had previously lived there and now... Well, NOW it was pretending to be his friend in costume so it could feast on any trick or treaters that may visit the house, of course!

It all made a horrible sort of sense in his mind...

"Yes Craig! What the hell is wrong with you, Tweekers?" The masked thing asked, his nasally voice very much sounding like that of his best friend - _'This thing is GOOD.'_ "You okay, man? You look like you saw a ghost or something!" The thing chuckled, again in Craig's voice, "A bit early for that yet, even if it is Halloween." It was at that point the 'thing' seemed to remember that it was wearing a mask. "Oh. OH! Sorry man, didn't mean to scare you," the mask was pulled up then and Tweek breathed a sigh of relief, it _was_ Craig! "Come in, mom's just fixing some bits of my costume for tonight, that's all." He ushered the blonde inside, Tweek smiling briefly to Craig's mother who was sitting on the sofa surrounded by cottons and fabrics.

"Hello Tweek," she greeted, smiling back to the blonde as her own son resumed his position allowing her finish the final details of his costume, "You looking forward to tonight?" She asked, "It's so nice of you to offer to help out like this, I know Craig will have more fun with you here and..."She paused, "Craig, would you keep still!"

"I'll keep still if you'll keep quiet." He muttered sourly, flipping his mother off briefly, she returning the gesture before getting back to her work, the whole routine almost entirely distracting Tweek from the comment before.

"Umm, looking forward to?" He asked, wondering just what there was for him to look forward to; Putting up decorations and watching a bunch of not-quite-teenage girls to see nothing got damaged or broken. Come to think of it, Craig's mom at least was here, so why exactly did Craig need to help out...

"Sure he is," Craig cut in before anyone else could speak but not before sending his friend a look that quite effectively told him to be quiet, "You done yet?" Craig's mother nodded, pulling back to look at her handiwork, it was pretty good, Tweek had to admit. Phantom of the opera, he thought, but he was not certain and he did not really care all that much either. The big deal in his mind was that this was a _costume_, and it was _Halloween_.

"Go on then, just try not to rip it again, okay?" Craig flipped her off a second time.

"Yeah yeah, come on, Tweekers." He ordered, Tweek nodding and almost jumping to follow the other up to his room, waiting until they were both inside before asking the question he was beginning to dread the answer to...

"Craig, why are you dressed up like that and what exactly should I be looking forward to tonight?" He watched his friend carefully for a reaction, although there was none he could see, even after years and years of friendship, "We're only watching your sister and her friends, right? At her birthday party?" Craig sighed, showing the first signs of not being happy about this conversation, that only making Tweek's heart sink deeper.

"Look, I thought if I told you, you wouldn't come and I'll be fucking damned if I'm gonna take Ruby and her friends trick or treating on my own, so..."

"TRICK OR TREATING?!" Tweek yelped, panic in his eyes, "No, Craig. NO WAY." This time, Craig almost looked sorry – he knew how much Tweek hated this holiday, knew how much and why as well, but he _really_ did not want to deal with this on his own, not even if his mother had been telling the truth about a special, belated birthday gift for himself if he helped out...

"I know you don't like all this stuff man, but help me out, yeah?" He tried a smile, although to Tweek it looked more like a pathetic attempt at manipulation, "Mom's right, it'll at least be some fun if you come along, don't make me deal with those kids on my own." The tone which accompanied the non-smile was another addition designed to manipulate – Tweek was well aware of the way Craig's mind worked after so many years and even knowing it was not enough to stop it from working – he was already wondering if maybe he could not try, just this once, get all dressed up and...

"I don't have a costume!" He blurted, as if this was the best excuse in the world which, at the second of his blurting it out, seemed to be true - the perfect excuse to saying no without feeling bad! Although he had momentarily forgotten that if there was one thing Craig was good at, it was twisting the facts to work best for himself.

"It's okay, mom made you one too." He moved over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pirate outfit, at least Tweek assumed that was what it was looking at the black hat with its skull and cross bone motive etched across the front.

Tweek looked from Craig, to the costume and back to Craig again.

_WHY can't I just say no to him?!_

"Jesus, fine!" He said instead of what he wished he could, snatching the costume from the other teen who let out a sigh of relief, a REAL smile on his face this time. Tweek wished he could hate that smile, but he could no more do that than he could say no to him, so...

"Thank you man, seriously." The smile became a grin there, "Hey, if mom keeps her word for having us help out like this? You'll be the first one I take out for a ride, deal?" Automatically nodding, still looking over the costume and wondering just how Craig knew his size because it looked like it would fit perfectly when his mind actually registered what he had said.

"Wait, a ride?" He asked, again dreading the answer he was going to get to that question, "A ride on what, exactly Craig?" The way Craig's face lit up at the very idea of telling his best friend all about the wonderful deal his mother had made with him was enough to make the blonde want to bang his head against the nearest hard surface.

_I just had to ask..._

"My motorcycle!" He cried with an enthusiasm so very unlike him. "Mom said if I helped out tonight, kept an eye on Ruby and her friends and took 'em trick or treating, she'd put up half the money towards it as a late birthday present!" The grin was fixed now, just like the panic and terror would remain fixed on Tweek's face for probably the rest of the week, at the very least.

"Why..." The blonde muttered to himself and maybe he had been wrong about that because Craig's grin seemed to fade right away, becoming a concerned and questioning look instead.

"Why what?" He asked, studying his friend with such intensity that Tweek could not help but remember the answer to the question he had part asked out-loud.

"Why do I let you talk me into these things." He said, a smile in voice because now he at least knew Craig did worry about including him in these kinds of things. Whether he let that bother him or not was something he decided to not think about right now...

"Hey, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, you know that." And there was the grin again, only this time he did not feel nervous at seeing it, just glad because yes, he knew that. He believed it.

"Whatever you say, Craig," he told him, taking the costume from his friend and making way to the door meaning to go to the bathroom and try the outfit on, but pausing for a moment instead, then smiling slightly himself, "It's easier that way, right?" Both a joke and not because it _was_ easier, but at the same time, he thought he would probably end up going along with him even if it was not.

"Heh, yeah." He agreed, still grinning, "It'll be fun, promise. Anything coffee related goes to straight to you, I swear." Tweek only rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom to change without saying a word. 'Fun' was not the word he would use for dressing up in bizarre clothes and roaming the streets in the dark on the most terrifying night of the year, a bunch of not-quite-teenage girls giggling along beside them but what choice did he have? He was not about to let Craig down, after all.

He sighed, pulling off his own clothes and changing into the ones Craig had gotten his mother to make him instead, he had no idea why his mind continued to ask him just why he was doing this over and over again because really, what was the point? Both he and the voice in his head knew he would do it anyway...

"Happy Halloween, Tweek." He told himself, looking over the indeed perfectly fitting costume in the bathroom mirror, "Just try not to get yourself killed..." He tried to laugh at that little joke, but found he could not. Instead, he simply fixed on the eye patch and placed the pirate hat atop of his head of messy blonde hair and left the room, heading back to Craig's.

Maybe he could not laugh, but he had a feeling that he probably would not 'get himself killed', not if Craig was there.

_Probably not, anyway..._


End file.
